1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and related manufacturing methods. For example, the present invention relates to a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) and a method for manufacturing the FinFET.
2. Description of the Related Art
For minimizing critical dimensions of semiconductor devices, various manufacturing techniques and device structures have been implemented. For example, fin structures may effectively minimize critical dimensions of semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices having fin structures may include fin field effect transistors (FinFETs). Presently, FinFETs have been widely used in the fields of memory devices and logical devices.
In a typical FinFET, the higher the fin is, the wider the channel can be provided. On the other hand, for effectively minimizing the FinFET, it may be desirable to minimize the dimensions, particularly the thickness and/or the width, of the fin. Nevertheless, minimizing the dimensions of the fin may cause the fin to collapse and to be undesirably removed in the fabrication of the FinFET. As a result, the fabricated FinFET may not function properly.